<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i clench my fist by princessoftheworlds</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25116019">i clench my fist</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessoftheworlds/pseuds/princessoftheworlds'>princessoftheworlds</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>fool me once, fool me twice [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Immortal Ianto Jones, M/M, Post-Canon Fix-It, Protective Ianto Jones</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:22:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>558</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25116019</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessoftheworlds/pseuds/princessoftheworlds</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A chance meeting between Ianto and the Doctor doesn't end well...for the Doctor.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>fool me once, fool me twice [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1819213</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>129</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i clench my fist</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/transjackianto/gifts">transjackianto</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks to Kai who not only makes everything for angsty but also talked me into quickly writing this when I should be studying for the midterm I have next week. ILY.</p>
<p>I have to preface this with, I don't hate the Tenth Doctor. In fact, I lowkey adore him, although he isn't top of my list of Doctors. But I do hate him for what he did to Jack, and that had to be addressed. Plus, who doesn't love protective!Ianto?</p>
<p>So yeah, the Doctor does deserve what he has coming. </p>
<p>This is set around chapter 7 of fool me once, fool me twice, but you don't have to have read it to understand what's going on (though I would love you forever.) All you need to know is that Ianto is now immortal/a fixed point like Jack, and he's been looking for Jack for a while. A long while.</p>
<p>Enjoy!</p>
<p>(and yes, the title is after a certain meme.)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>4567</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Arcana Major </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Ianto</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ianto’s sitting at a small cafe overlooking the silvery beach, watching the violet-skinned natives of the planet of Arcana Major milling and splashing about in the opaque waters, when he feels an enthusiastic tap on his shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His head whips around to find that he’s been approached by a very familiar stranger. A very familiar stranger with brown hair sticking every-which-way, wearing a brown pinstripe suit with - to Ianto’s absolute </span>
  <em>
    <span>horror </span>
  </em>
  <span>- red Converses, and is already yammering away at a-mile-a-minute.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“-doing here, Jack? I detected your presence the moment I stepped out of the TARDIS, seeing as you’re a fixed point and all,” the stranger is saying. “Still, Arcana Major? Wonderful choice! The planet’s renowned for their pastries; it’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>impossible </span>
  </em>
  <span>to find anything else that tastes like them anywhere in the universe. Now, of course, I personally go for their banana-flavored pastries, but then again, you know me and bananas, Jack.” His hands are flying through the air as he manically gestures while he speaks, and Ianto is afraid he’ll end up accidentally slapping himself in the face. Or worse, Ianto. “-took a bit of a break. Donna’s currently at home, something about her mum’s birthday.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not-” Ianto attempts, but the stranger won’t listen, waving him off. He still hasn’t actually looked </span>
  <em>
    <span>at </span>
  </em>
  <span>Ianto. “No, really, I-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We were just in 1926 with Agatha Christie! She was being attacked by a Vespiform.” The stranger chuckles wryly, lost in his own thoughts. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Imagine that</span>
  </em>
  <span>! Actually, come to think of it, many of the writers I’ve met in the past are always in some form of trouble. Charles Dickens, that was me and Rose in Cardiff; mind you, that was before your time. Then there was Shakespeare where Martha and I defeated Carrionites. They really are tricky creatures. I have them trapped in a crystal ball in the TARDIS.” The stranger scratches at his chin, head listed. “Shakespeare flirted quite a lot, almost as much as you-” Finally, </span>
  <em>
    <span>finally</span>
  </em>
  <span>, the stranger glances at Ianto, and his eyes widen, mouth dropping into a comical O. “You’re not-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nope,” says Ianto, feeling frustration building behind his temples. The iced drink he’d been sipping at has long since melted and diluted.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Now, the stranger’s eyes narrow. “Say, aren’t you Jack’s-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But you die-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Next thing Ianto knows, he’s being scanned by a buzzing sonic screwdriver, and he flinches, batting the stranger’s hand away. The sudden silver tool, coupled with the stranger, is enough to dislodge the cobwebbed memories of Canary Wharf in his mind. “You shouldn’t scan people without their permission,” he tells the stranger, scowling.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The stranger is busy reading the results of his scan, brows furrowed. “You’re completely human,” he says in faint bewilderment. Then he rapidly glances up at Ianto, back at his sonic screwdriver, and up at Ianto again. His eyes narrow. “Oh, no, no, no.” He runs a hand through his already-wild hair, and Ianto winces. “You’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>wrong</span>
  </em>
  <span>, just like Ja-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Blind rage causes Ianto’s vision to wash red, and before he’s aware of his actions, he’s jolted to his feet, his chair noisily skittering backwards against the cobblestone. Then he slugs the stranger who goes toppling backwards. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Jack isn’t wrong</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” hisses Ianto to the Doctor who watches him warily, rubbing his bruised jaw. “Jack isn’t wrong, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>nor am I</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Find me on tumblr <a></a><a href="http://princess-of-the-worlds.tumblr.com/">here</a> or on Twitter  <a></a><a href="https://twitter.com/rajkumarinik">here</a> to let me know how much you liked this fic or request a prompt. Also, please comment or drop a line below even if it's to telling me how you've been doing. I thrive on kudos and social interaction, especially in this day and age.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>